


Rock Bottom

by georgesjungle2



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen, Welcome to Sanditon
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgesjungle2/pseuds/georgesjungle2
Summary: The church bells are ringing but is it too late for Sidolette?Otis comes to the fight.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Eliza Campion/Sidney Parker, Lord Babington/Esther Denham, eliza campion/Mr. Campion, mr. crowe/other character
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55





	1. Prologue

Prologue-Sometime After Lord Babington’s Wedding

Otis stood on the stern of the ship in HRM Navy. He had written several times to Miss Lambe but got truly little in the way of response. Except the last letter, to which she begged of his assistance.

“Mr. Parker has engaged himself to a Mrs. Eliza Campion, a wealthy widow who has done everything in her power to separate him from everyone including Miss Heywood, who as you well know I consider to be one of my greatest friends here in England.”

“If I thought him cold and cruel before, it is nothing compared to Mrs. Campion, who I have overheard on several occasions speaks of sending me far away, even as far as the Americas. You know well as I how I would fare there. She speaks to Sidney daily about shipping me off or marrying me off and has paraded gentlemen like Mr. Howard before me, dangling my fortune like a carrot.”

“Sidney assures me he will do no such thing; however, I do not believe that if anything unfortunate were to happen to Sidney that she would not hesitate so she may get a portion of my inheritance as she would become my legal guardian after they are wed. I have a nagging suspicion that Mr. Campion may have had an untimely death.”

“Charlotte tells me that I mustn’t lose hope but how can I not, when I see the same light fading from her. She is like a ghost that haunts the streets of Sanditon. I fear she will be lost as well if something does not change soon.”

All my love, Georgiana.

Otis folded the note and put back in his pocket. He needed to return to England as soon as possible and he needed help. The only person he could think of was stowed away in the captain’s quarters, banished under lock and key. Lady Melody, the daughter of the Duke of Sussex, who had been a runaway bride and was under Captain Dutton’s careful eye to ensure she did not cause mayhem on the voyage (which is why Otis knew about her as he had been instructed to be a personal guard). He owed Mr. Parker a favor, to make amends. What better way than to free him of becoming a slave?


	2. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain is suppose to be lucky on a wedding day. For someone though, someone is definitely raining on their parade.

It was a miserable spring day as Eliza looked out her window. The sound of rain pelted against the window and could be heard as it hit the cobblestones outside Crestview House. Mr. Campion always took great pleasure at the view afforded Crestview House towards Grosvenor Square. However, Eliza always thought it was insult to injury that while Mr. Campion had vast wealth, he could not obtain property of that location as it always seemed to be just only afforded to titled gentry.

Her pending marriage to Sidney would keep her locked into the Crestview House, as Sidney was not titled despite her numerous attempts over their engagement to influence Lord Babington into pulling a few favors. Well, she got the last laugh on that as the latest bit of gossip was spreading through the ton like wildfire. Who would had thought Lord Babington was insecure about his wife and her previous relationship with her half-brother?

A little smirk played on her lips. When Lord Babington refused to assist in elevating Sidney’s status, she took her displeasure out by arranging a little meeting between Sir Denham in the garden party with Lady Babington. Needless to say, the buzz was around town that Lady Babington went tromping back to Sanditon to her aunt.

Eliza’s maid came in to prepare her bath. Today was a special day. She would be Mrs. Sidney Parker. She had won the race, despite the attempted coup by that farm girl and Lady Worchester. Eliza was still smiling as she thought about Miss Heywood standing as one of her attendants. What greater injury than to stand at the altar near Sidney and be forced to watch him marry another. It was only fitting since, like Lord Babington, she had refused to go back to her village. 

Her wedding was the event of the season at the second most desirable location in all of London, Westminster Abbey. Eliza let out a huff as she sat in her bath water. 

Her first venue had been St. Paul’s Cathedral. Everything had been arranged. Then Mr. Crowe and his antics had not only caused her to change her wedding venue but delayed the wedding as well. Who would have thought Sidney’s buffoon of a friend actually marrying, but above his station as well? It was positively scandalous, and she should know as she had been at that party as well. Mr. Crowe married to a duke’s daughter, no less.

While a special license could be issued, Mr. Crowe had made an offer to Sidney that he could not refuse. In exchange of a wedding of Mrs. Campion and Mr. Parker, the guests were treated to the wedding of Lady Melody, daughter of the Duke of Sussex, and Mr. Francis Crowe. Sidney received monetary contribution, which conveniently was routed to the money owed to Lady Denham, and Eliza got to watch an upstart march down the aisle with Sidney’s ridiculous friend. Of course, Eliza had been all smiles. She got to be escorted by a well-connected relative of Lady Worchester. It was only after he made advances on her that he had no intention of anything honorable. She could not exactly say anything since she was after all engaged to Sidney. If she had him called out, then Sidney could very well call off the engagement. So, she marched on.

Eliza let out a sigh as she drank a glass of champagne. Today, it would be all over. All those plots to call off the engagement were over. Sidney had finally realized the lost cause. Miss Heywood realized she would be going back to find a boy in her village. Despite the rain ruining her outdoor celebratory activities, she was sure that today was going to be the la crème de la crème. 

Her maid helped her out of the tub and into her temporary attire for the ride to the church. The driver’s assistant held on to an umbrella, but she could hear the driver muttering about it being a horrible day to be out. The horses were not fond of the rain, let alone the little bit of thunder rattling in the distance. She reminded the driver he was not be paid for his opinions. Today was her day and it did not matter if London was burning down to the ground. She would be Mrs. Parker within a few hours.

Across town, the weather only added to one’s misery as Sidney Parker took another long drink from his glass. His friends had done everything they could, reasonably, to get him out of this arrangement he had made with the devil herself. Mrs. Campion though had her long claws held tightly against her prey.

Babington had deflected her numerous attempts to get him to pull favors to grant him some sort of rank. She had gone as far as sending for Babington’s former French courtesan, Madame Sophia Ferguson, when there had been a little bit of marital discord caused by Dowager Babington and her new daughter in law. When that had not worked out, Babington had found his wife in the garden with Sir Edward, who just happened to be consoling Esther in a very inappropriate manner.

When Mrs. Campion tried to get even with Mr. Crowe though, her little plan had backfired when his rakish friend had actually married Lady Melody. Crowe’s friends had all been more astonished than Mrs. Campion on that little development. His friend seemed honestly amazed himself after his own previous failed courtships and even his little hopeful courtship with Miss Brereton. Mr. Crowe had gotten a lot more than he had bargained for when finding out his wife was a handful more than just in their bedchamber. Mr. Crowe’s parents of course were only too delighted that he made such a match.

Lady Worchester had even tried to use her own influence around the beau monde. While investors seemed to be increasing, there had still been no good way to break the engagement. And Lady Worchester tried with some obscured relative that was known quite well among married ladies and widows. The problem was he had played along, Mrs. Campion was still considered beautiful, it was not enough to tempt him to seal the deal, sort to speak. Sure, Lord Mandalay took her for a spin, but apparently, as Crowe would say, she was not a lively bedmate enough for him to offer for her hand. Mrs. Campion had been smart enough not to break off her engagement first before then so when Lord Mandalay returned to his home in Northern England, they were back to square one.

Miss Heywood had been caught in the crossfire on Susan’s little coup did not work out. Mrs. Campion had been sickly sweet by suggesting that Miss Heywood could be a bridesmaid in a fashionable society wedding to help her (although in Eliza’s mind to re-integrate that she belong back in the farm). It had been Lady Crowe’s suggestion as she had become Eliza’s new best friend. 

Sidney had about lost his mind with his friend until Crowe had found him at Bedford Place later that night to inform him that Lady Crowe was very much Team Parker. Lady Crowe had something else up her sleeve, but she trusted no one outside her own circle, not even her new husband. Crowe had tried every possible type of persuasion (to which he began to describe in detail and Sidney had to tell him to stop as he did not want to be privy to that kind of information Crowe was anxious to share about his new wife).

So, today was the day. The weather was perfect for drowning in one’s misery as he heard the carriage arrive outside the door of Bedford Place. Crowe and Babington had arrived to escort their friend to the church, which would had been more appropriate if it had been the morgue.

“Cheer up Parker!” Crowe crooned walking in the door and heading to the port decanter to pour himself a drink. “You should have a drink on this joyous occasion.”

“I believe he’s already had a few,” Babington quipped at his cheerful friend. “And neither of us understand why you seem to think it is such a grand occasion.”

“Don’t be blaming me for your dissatisfied marital life. I tried to warn you not to fall victim.”

Sidney gave his friend a skeptical look. “Oh, so you aren’t chasing your wife around like a lovesick fool.”

“I would be a bigger fool not to,” Crowe gave a grin, “she is beyond my wildest imagination.”

Babington let out a huff, “Doubtful, we’ve been with you on your wildest imaginations trips quite a few times. I doubt very much Lady Crowe is the kind that likes to share.”

“Ah, to be sure of that.” Crowe said with mischief. “And seeing how she is just as capable with a rifle as Miss Heywood is, you will not find me in any situation that would lead to my premature death.”

“And just why are you so happy about my demise?” Parker asked him delightfully cheerful friend.

Crowe smiled as if he had some secret that was bubbling to burst from his chest. He raised his glass towards Parker, “my wife tells me misery loves company!” He drank the remaining liquid and let out a laugh.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Charlotte said for the hundredth time looking in the mirror as the maid did her hair. “How did I let Mrs. Campion talk me into this? And don’t say there is still hope.”

“There is always hope and even after death, I believe God negotiates,” Lady Crowe said as she entered the room.

Charlotte’s eyes got large as Lady Babington followed in behind her. “Esther?” Lady Susan looked between both ladies.

Esther gave Charlotte a smirk.

“But I thought,” Charlotte began to say but Esther interrupted her.

“Of course, one cannot have theatrics without knowing a few people, or in this case one.” Esther glanced at Lady Crowe.

“One must make sure all the actors are in the proper place before one pulls off a heist.”

“Are we pulling off a heist?” Lady Susan asked the young lady.

Lady Crowe gave them a smirk. “The heist of a lifetime. Now, I need to go check on the bride, well the other one,” she gave Esther a wink as she walked out.

Lady Crowe got back into her carriage and away it went towards the church. Mrs. Campion was probably in a fit with all the rain. Crowe was going to owe her big for having to deal with bridezilla. Melody smirked in the carriage. He was going to owe her big anyway, foolish man. Well, father always said there was a sucker born every minute. 

When she had met Lady Babington one night at Mrs. Maudsley party, she had recognized a wounded spirit that needed a kindred spirit. It had not hurt that Esther had chosen to hide at Babington Hall away from the Dowager Babington who was running lose in London breathing fire about her son’s choice of bride. Since she was hiding from society herself (as she was not inclined to play those ridiculous games that her father insisted, she do), her and Esther had become fast friends.

It had not been long when Esther had let her in on a few things. The fact she had known Mrs. Campion had perked her interest. Lord Babington had made a surprise visit after his little run in with a former mistress, dragging his friend Crowe with him who was a witty character. He quickly found out he could not keep up with her quips and was not easily offended. When he ran into her in the Hyde Park, well she was needing a scape goat and he was good as any. She made him a deal and she fully intended to collect. Even if it meant she was going to become bosom friends with Mrs. Eliza Campion.

Melody arrived at Westminster Abbey and looked around for the vicar. She ensured everything was in proper order before walking towards the room reserved for the bride and her attendants. Charlotte would be here soon (not too soon as she did not want her to suffer longer than needed).

She greeted Eliza cheerfully. “Mrs. Campion, I came to see if there was anything I could assist with,” she glanced around to the other ladies who were Eliza’s friends or acquaintances.

“Lady Crowe,” Eliza said gleefully. “I may need you if Miss Heywood fails to show up.”

“Oh, she will be here,” Melody said with a sly smile, “I guarantee she wouldn’t miss this!” Melody let out a little chuckle. Melody made herself useful to the ladies and Eliza most importantly. Before long, Charlotte arrived looking fairly well for someone attending a wedding of the person they loved the most to a woman who was a thorn in her side.

“I’ve checked with the vicar. He says your Mr. Parker has arrived. He is even vertical all by himself,” Melody grinned at Eliza, “which bodes well for tonight, don’t you think?”

Eliza let out a chuckle glancing at Miss Heywood who was a mixture of embarrassment and Eliza noted jealously. “Yes, tonight shall be,” Eliza hesitated, “delightful.” Eliza looked at her other attendants. “Sidney regularly exercises, I imagine it will quite a long night,” her and her friends laughed.

Melody looked at Eliza. “Well, shall we get this show going? You aren’t the only one with high expectations for tonight.” Melody gave Charlotte a small wink when the other ladies were not looking.

To say Mrs. Campion’s wedding was the event of the season was probably the understatement of the year, as the bridesmaid followed the flower girl and ring bearer. There was not an empty seat in the place. The vicar glanced at the groom who was clearly showing signs of distress as the wedding progressed.

Vicar Collins looked over the solemn crowd. He could not believe he had been sent for in such a prestigious wedding, he could only think that his patroness Lady Catherine De Bourgh had arranged such an honor.

He announced he would be reading from the Apostle Paul, the first letter to the Corinthians, Chapter 13, verses four through seven: “Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Father, as and pledge themselves to each other, help them and bless them that their love may be pure, and their vows may be true. Through Jesus Christ our Lord, Amen.”

He looked at the groom, who was holding his jaw in such a way that he was sure Mr. Parker was going to get a headache. He looked at Mrs. Campion who was glaring at her future spouse as if daring him to speak out of turn.

Mr. Collins continued with the wedding ceremony.

“We are gathered here today in the sight of God and these witnesses to join Sidney Parker and Eliza Campion in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, since the first man and the first woman walked on the earth. Therefore, it is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this holy estate, these two persons present come now to be joined. Therefore, if anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.”

Eliza could hear people fidgeting in their seats. She turned slightly to glare at the crowd who was interrupting her day and paled at the figure that appeared in the back of the room.

“I object,” a loud man’s voice rang out.

“Who is that?” Eliza’s matron of honor said looking at the older distinguished gentleman barreling down the aisle.

“Robert Campion,” he answered loudly that it was evident throughout the church. “Eliza’s husband.”

“And I object,” another lady’s voice came after.

“Who is that?” Babington said looking at the young lady following Robert Campion.

“Miss Darcy,” Lady Crowe said from the front pew looking at her husband. “Mr. Campion’s nurse.” There were whisperings throughout the church pews.

Mr. Collins looked to Mr. Parker, to Mrs. Campion, to Mr. Campion and back to Mr. Parker.

“I do believe vicar that Mrs. Campion is quite unable to marry Mr. Parker under current circumstances.”

“But, but” Mrs. Campion glared at her husband.

“But what? You left me for dead and you thought I wouldn’t come back?” Mr. Campion looked over at the crowd. “Mrs. Campion left me for dead, but as you can see, I am in perfect health thanks to Miss Darcy who nurse me back to health after my ship was ran aground in France. This sham wedding is over.”

There were murmurs and madness throughout the pews as Mr. Campion walked off with Mrs. Campion and her friends.

Lady Crowe looked at her husband. “Well, I would hate for all this work to go for nothing.” She glanced at Miss Heywood. “Miss Heywood, Mr. Parker?”

They both looked at Crowe’s wife perplexed who glanced at Lady Babington who was standing off to the side.

“Lord Babington, did you obtain the special license?” Esther said looking at her husband.

“I did,” he took out a letter out of his topcoat and handed it to Mr. Collins. “Well, Mr. Collins? I do believe Mr. Parker paid quite a fee to get here and I’m sure he isn’t going to let this opportunity go to waste.”

Sidney glanced at Charlotte and stepped towards her taking her hands. “Miss Heywood, would you do me the great, great honor of taking me as your husband?”

Charlotte glanced at Lady Susan who was smiling her encouragement. Her family was not there, but her extended family was. There were the Parker siblings, Lord and Lady Babington, Lady Susan, Lady Crowe, and Mr. Crowe, and in the very back Georgiana with Otis.

She glanced at Sidney. This was not exactly what she had planned, but there were a few things she learned since leaving Willingden:

-Do not Judge a Book by Its Cover

-Second Chances Are Not Guaranteed

-If One Finds Their History Disagreeable, Can They Not Rewrite It?

-She Had Seen Sidney Parker in All His Glory

-Most Importantly, She Loved This Man

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
